Along Came Daffy
Along Came Daffy is a 1947 Warner Bros. cartoon in the Looney Tunes (reissued Blue Ribbon Merrie Melodies) series. It was directed by Friz Freleng and written by Michael Maltese and Tedd Pierce. All voices are performed by Mel Blanc. Plot Two starving men (that look rather similar to Yosemite Sam) in a snowbound cabin start to hallucinate and see each other as food items. Door-to-door cookbook salesman Daffy Duck arrives but they slam the door in his face. Moments later their peanut-sized brains realize he is a duck and they invite him back in and chase him all over the cabin. Eventually Daffy explains that he happens to have a complimentary turkey dinner in his sample case. He opens the case and out springs the meal. He makes a quick exit as the famished men sit down to eat. Before they can take a bite, a horde of hungry mice dash from their hole and strip the turkey clean. The men hear another knock on the door. Daffy is there again, offering some after-dinner mints. The men grab him and pull him inside. Daffy sticks his head out the door for a moment and says "Well, here we go again!" before being yanked back inside. Gallery 'Lobby Cards' 'Screencaps' 'Title Cards' Trivia Notes * Although original 1946-1955 Looney Tunes ending music cue is preserved on the Blue Ribbon reissue, the Turner dubbed version (both US and EU) replaces the original ending music cue with the 1941-55 Merrie Melodies ending music cue. * This cartoon is similar in concept to "Wackiki Wabbit" where it features two starving men hallucinating each other as food due to scarce food supplies (caused by a snowstorm in Along Came Daffy, and by a shipwreck in Wackiki Wabbit), and when an animal shows up in front of them (Daffy Duck in Along Came Daffy, Bugs Bunny in Wackiki Wabbit), the starving men attempt to eat them (co-incidentally both ''Along Came Daffy ''and ''Wackiki Wabbit ''were written by Tedd Pierce). Censorship *The WB removes the part after all of the duck decoys are shot with Daffy remaining, where Sam shoots his gun at Daffy, blowing feathers from Daffy's carcass and leaving some of the feathers in the form of a bikini bathing suit once the smoke clears. Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Daffy Duck shorts Category:Daffy Duck Category:Yosemite Sam shorts Category:Yosemite Sam Category:Directed by Friz Freleng Category:Blue Ribbon Category:Blue Ribbon shorts Category:1947 films Category:1947 shorts Category:Vitaphone short films Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:1947 Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Story by Michael Maltese Category:Written by Michael Maltese Category:Cartoons written by Michael Maltese Category:Story by Tedd Pierce Category:Written by Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons written by Tedd Pierce Category:Story by Michael Maltese and Tedd Pierce Category:Written by Michael Maltese and Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons written by Tedd Pierce and Michael Maltese Category:Animation by Manuel Perez Category:Animated by Manuel Perez Category:Cartoons animated by Manuel Perez Category:Animation by Ken Champin Category:Animated by Ken Champin Category:Cartoons animated by Ken Champin Category:Animation by Virgil Ross Category:Animated by Virgil Ross Category:Cartoons animated by Virgil Ross Category:Animation by Gerry Chiniquy Category:Animated by Gerry Chiniquy Category:Cartoons animated by Gerry Chiniquy Category:Layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Backgrounds by Phil DeGuard Category:Cartoon layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Phil DeGuard Category:Film Editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects by Treg Brown Category:Voice Characterizations by Mel Blanc Category:Voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Voices by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with voices by Mel Blanc Category:Music by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl Stalling Category:Cartoons with music by Carl Stalling Category:1940s shorts Category:1940s films Category:1940s